


Heaven,forever.Hell,together.

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: JYJ (Band), YooSu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	Heaven,forever.Hell,together.

警察来到朴有天半山腰的别墅时，金俊秀正漫不经心的从楼梯上下来。

佣人准备了丰盛的早餐，冒着热气，香味盈满了鼻腔，勾着刚苏醒的胃里的馋虫。

管家握着别墅大门的把手看向坐在沙发上的朴有天，朴有天正叼着一根烟，也看向了门口。门外的人被早春淅淅沥沥的雨打湿了头发，看到他胸前别着的证件，朴有天合上报纸，灭了半截没有抽完的烟，随手扔在茶几上，冲管家点头示意他离开，然后笑呵呵的对门外的人说，【不介意的话，我们出去谈。】

金俊秀自顾自的坐在了椅子上，开始享用早餐。面包刚好从吐司机里蹦了出来，带着纹理清晰的焦黄。

管家压低着低矮的身材，凑在窗户边上向外偷偷的瞄着。

一行三个警察，朴有天和头儿说着什么，隔着窗户，管家听不见。

警察头儿自己点了支烟，边说着话边在院子里像参观似的悠闲的走动着，脚上却没安分，看似漫不经心却不怀好意的痞气的踹翻了两盆花。

朴有天仅仅看着他的来者不善，站在原地，双手插在裤兜里，嘴角向上弯着，脸上带着和煦的笑，眼睛眯成细细月牙儿，但瞳孔里却是深潭一片。

警察头儿在石桌上弹了弹烟灰，侧过头看着朴有天，似乎是问了个问题。

朴有天嘴巴一张一合的说着话，耸耸肩，一副无所谓的姿态。

然后头儿摸了摸鼻子，那两个警察便拿出一个闪着银光的东西。

那是手铐。

 

金俊秀正慢条斯理的吹着那碗刚从砂锅里倒出来滚烫的鱼片粥，年迈的管家脚步匆忙的冲了过来，语气慌张的有失职业水准【俊秀，主人被带走了！】

金俊秀舀起了一勺鱼片粥，尝试着放进嘴里，埋头专注的在那碗鲜味的粥上，从鼻腔里潦草的挤出了一个漠不关心的【恩】。

 

吃过早餐，和往常一样，金俊秀在一堆影碟里翻找着。

百无聊赖的过日子，就靠这些过眼不走心的东西打发时间。

随便挑了一碟推进了影碟机里，窝在真皮的沙发里，两腿交缠着搭在大理石茶几上。

桌子上朴有天一个小时前掐掉的多半截烟还放在那里，金俊秀抄起来，叼在嘴上，点燃它，盯着发光的电视荧屏吞云吐雾。

 

朴有天不是第一次被警察带走，自从顶层的领导人了一拨之后，朴有天时不时会被以各种嫌疑被请去警局协助调查。

官场这个泥潭从来存不住清白无暇的美玉，不过是谁选对了边儿站，谁就能活下去。这本就是一场豪赌，很显然，这次朴有天押错了宝。

但之前每次询问，朴有天都能全身而退，最迟不过24小时就会走出警局，脸上是标准、温暖的笑，他一贯的亲民姿态。

偶尔几次会有记者围上来，他也是弯着眼尾和嘴角，温和的解释着这只是例行了解情况协助调查而已。一副谦和优雅的好好先生做派。

当初他第一次被带走时金俊秀不否认心里咯噔一下，萌生几分担忧，但久而久之金俊秀也习惯了。

就像今天这样无动于衷。

金俊秀想着，大概他好像没有什么办不到的，好像无所不能，不用担心。

 

很久之前就见识过，朴有天的能耐。

三十多岁的男人，一只笑面虎。

荧屏上男主角一手握着一支枪，拉着女主角，在下午的夜里，狂奔过幽暗而狭窄的小巷。

金俊秀保持着同一个姿势没有动，嘴上叼着的烟燃尽燎到嘴唇，才吃痛的回过神来，拿掉烟尾巴弹掉烟灰。

究竟是几年前金俊秀已经记不清了，总之自己还很年轻，朴有天也不是一个小小的局长，身份地位没有现在这么高不可攀。

那时候金俊秀已经有了自己一间酒吧餐厅，规模不小，城西没有不知道这是西区扛把子金俊秀的。金俊秀自己一拳头一拳头打出来的地位。

人如其名，长相俊秀，这皮囊起初给他招来不少非议，但这些议论终归是因他毒辣的出手，口耳相传，在道上被扼杀了。

可这脸是命定的，命是天定的。

夏天的某一个晚上，金俊秀刚好在酒吧查账。驻唱的跳舞的卖力的搞热场子，几十桌客人吹着口哨高声起哄的享受着夜生活。在喧腾的灯红酒绿的表面下，有个角落骚动逐渐扩大。

客人抓着卖酒小妹的胳膊，拉拉扯扯，多老套的戏码。

周围几桌客人跟着起哄看热闹。

金俊秀走过去，身后跟着两个小弟。他一把抓住客人的手腕，【哥几个出来玩也要守规矩啊，这场子可架不住这么胡搞。】

男人试着把手腕抽出来，几次未果，他再用力的时候，金俊秀突然松了劲儿，男人用力过猛跌在沙发里。

男人抓了几下额前头发，昏暗的背景跳跃的灯光下，表情里写满了不屑，“我说你谁啊！管到老子头上来了！”

但当旋转着的光球的放射光扫过，他看清金俊秀的脸，啧啧了几声，往前弓起了身子，笑的亵渎而轻佻，“小模样真俊俏啊，这场子里你坐几台啊？大爷给钱啊。”说着手就绕过去在金俊秀的屁股上摸了一把，伴随着放肆而淫荡的大笑声，同一桌的人跟着笑着。

金俊秀冷峻的脸上燃起了怒意，一拳直勾勾的打在了男人的脸上，手骨与脸颊生硬的碰撞，甚至能听到骨头的摩擦声。

那同一桌的人蜂拥而起。

金俊秀从桌子上抽起几根烧烤的铁钎子，一跃而上跳到茶几上，丝毫没有迟疑，一根细长的钎子已经穿过了首当其冲的人的喉咙，鲜血瞬间喷出，溅在金俊秀干净的脸上。没有任何停留，冷静的回身反手另一根又插入了另一个冲上来的人的太阳穴，从左贯穿到右。

瞬间酒吧就炸了锅般的尖叫声响成一片，桌椅碰撞的声音，原本看热闹的人见了这修罗场一般的血腥场面开始奔跑逃窜，生怕下一个受难的会是自己。

金俊秀踢飞的茶水壶打在人的脸上，还有酒瓶子与脑壳子碰撞的声音，然后剩下最后一根钎子手一起一落，先是插进了那个轻浮的混账的手掌上，金俊秀蹲在茶几上活生生的拧着那钎子旋转了几圈，金俊秀另一只手捂着他的嘴不让他叫喊，男人的脸上满是痛不欲生与惊恐，五官无法控制的扭曲。然后金俊秀猛地抽了出来，鲜血喷溅，瞬间又插进男人的眼睛里，一下一下的用力向深处一下又一下的深入的扎刺，大量涌出的深红色血液里带着不知名的其他颜色的液体，男人还来不及喊叫出声，保持着瞪着眼睛张大嘴的动作直直的倒在暗黑色的沙发里。

此时，地板上，沙发上，茶几上，到处鲜血淋漓。

金俊秀从茶几上走下来，那些重伤的或是死去的人的血在他白净的脸上画下图腾，顺着脸颊流下来，甚至顺着睫毛下巴往下滴着。那天他穿着一件黑衬衣，血溅在上面看不出鲜红的颜色，只是衣服湿漉漉的有些粘稠的贴着他的身体，勾勒出精壮的身体线条，散发出浓重的重金属血腥味，就像炼狱走出的索命的阿修罗，浑身散发着阴冷的森然之气。

他边往吧台走边解着衬衣扣子，依旧面无表情的吩咐着身后的人，“阿诺 处理一下。”

那个叫阿诺的男人站定冲着金俊秀离开的背影点点头，然后以同样冷静的表情转身去处理那些横尸的人。被叫做阿诺的男人对这样的场面早已习以为常，金俊秀出手一向狠，坐上扛头的宝座之前的打斗从来只有比眼下的更血腥残暴。

可，船总有会翻的一天，鞋总有会掉的一天。

而这一天就这么悄无声息的到来了。

警察上门的那天酒吧刚刚做好卫生工作准备开业，依旧是金俊秀要查账的日子，他在吧台核着账目，心里思忖着要请个专业的财务才是。

警察把冰冷的手铐拷在他手腕上的时候，金俊秀皱着眉看着一旁的阿诺，阿诺那张应该冷静的脸上也有少许的惊慌，皱着眉不解。金俊秀不再看他，心里有数，不怪他。

那天死在金俊秀手上的人都不是普通人，清一色的官二代。

坐到扛把子的位置，人脉金俊秀自然是有的，官路子也是通的，但能摆平这事的人，没有。

说是走到头儿了，金俊秀也认了。凭着这股子傲气金俊秀做到龙头的位置，心性高如他，羞辱他可忍，可想调戏女人一样调戏他，换做任何一个普通的男人都咽不下这口气，况且他刚烈至此。

然后他就静静的等着，等着尽头。

但他却等到了这个人。

朴有天。

 

接待室里，金俊秀见到了这个男人，和煦的笑着，西装革履，眉眼弯着，给人善意的错觉。

金俊秀坐在椅子上，本能的坐在椅子上把身体向后靠着。野兽的直觉，这个人很危险。

朴有天示意旁观者都出去，脸上的笑温暖到位的会让人盲目的信任，活像一个慈善家。

然后他解开了西装的扣子，坐得笔直的腰板也放松了些，嘴角挂着笑开始向单边倾斜，有些邪气，有些玩味。

【不必那么紧张...】男人说话低沉平稳，有种抓人心的能力，大抵也是政治圈里拉拢人心的游戏养起的本领。

【你是谁？】金俊秀看似冷淡而平静，实际根根刺都竖起来时刻防御着。

【你杀人那天我也在现场，或许可以叫我目击者..】

【...】金俊秀沉默不回答，用审视的锐利目光看着他，摸不清楚对方葫芦里买的什么药。

朴有天身体往前凑着，双手交叉，手臂担在桌子上，【我能救你出去你信吗？】

眯起眼睛，金俊秀问【想干什么直说。】

【很简单，出来之后你跟我。】

【你要我做什么？】

【我要你做什么你自然要做什么，现在你没资格问我。】

金俊秀闻言嗤笑一声，身体也向前滑着，放在桌子上带在手上的手铐发出清脆的碰撞声。

两个人，两张脸，近距离对视着，同样邪气的笑着，然后金俊秀一扬下巴，毫无预兆的一口啐在了朴有天的脸上，一边的嘴角翘得更高了些【是吗？少他妈做梦！】语气轻盈却充满讥讽。

朴有天闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，又恢复了初见那一种和煦温暖的笑。

金俊秀看在眼里，心里觉得嘲讽着这假笑。

朴有天靠回椅背上，拿出西装内兜的手帕，含笑擦掉脸上的污秽，【是条汉子...】，他摆弄着手帕，嘴上轻描淡写的带过，【那你的兄弟怎么办？】

金俊秀刚刚站起来准备离席的身子僵住了。

【他们一大群人可是天天被不知道哪里冒出来的人追杀的满大街跑啊...啧啧啧...昨儿个你那老场子门口躺地上两个人可是被十几人围着十几刀十几刀的捅。那血就和饭店倒出来的泔水一同流到坡下去..】朴有天重新把手帕装好，带着浮夸的惋惜与遗憾，摇了摇头，脸上却带着几分高深莫测的笑意。

金俊秀的拳头握紧了。怎么会不被触动，和他一同打拼过来的兄弟，选择信任他的兄弟。若要他扔了不羁和傲气苟且偷生，怎么办得到，可兄弟因他受难，愧疚感与无力感已经好像硬生生的要把他的心挖出来了。

【算算这些天死了的这些个，你应该还有好多弟兄可以排队死到明年...】

朴有天低头玩着手指头，高超的话术，每一话都步步为营，云淡风轻事不关己的口吻，句句都朝金俊秀的痛处戳去，一点一点蚕食着金俊秀的心理防线。

生硬的咽着口水，喉结翻动着，金俊秀转头的动作僵硬的好像一帧一帧的慢放，隐忍都写在脸上【你...能帮他们吗？】

朴有天仰起脸，脸上是高贵又满意的笑。

 

朴有天确实做到了，死刑执行的那天，金俊秀被蒙着头带了出来，他感觉自己是上了一辆轿车，揭开黑头套的那一刻，久违的阳光让他无法睁开眼睛。

眼前就是日后这栋别墅，困了他多年的牢。

这栋建在半山腰上无人问津的别墅。

随着那一天过去，朴有天告诉金俊秀他已经失去了金俊秀的身份。那个杀人凶手金俊秀已经被绳之以法执行枪决了。

为避人耳目，所以他的活动范围就是这栋别墅。

变成了一只被关在笼子圈养的孤独的野兽。

与世隔绝的、无声的活着。

 

一天的时间消磨起来也是漫长的，任由影碟机播着影片，金俊秀躺在沙发里，或者在阳台的吊椅里盘着。

但还好现在日子这样过着并不费力，起初总会有些煎熬，但久而久之，他整颗心都成了一潭死水，就习惯这寂寥的平静了。

朴有天只是偶尔来一次别墅。他是政治人物，良好的家庭成员背景以及家庭关系会为他的政途加分不少。所以他有一位家庭背景与个人成就都很优异的妻子。外界盛传两人很恩爱，郎才女貌，天作之合。

在金俊秀住进这个别墅后，朴有天第一次回来的时候，当他踏进金俊秀的房间，金俊秀刚洗完澡，只穿了内裤和一件衬衣，擦着刚洗完还在滴水的头发。

金俊秀看到朴有天的那一瞬间定住了，对视着，有些吃惊，些许失措。朴有天脸上露出邪气的笑容，上下扫视着金俊秀沾着水汽而有些贴身、透亮的衬衣，和露在外面紧实的大腿和修长匀称的小腿，若隐若现的线条丰满的臀部，同样的，他的肩颈线条也很漂亮。

【身材真是不错..】

金俊秀走过去直接将他往门外一推，【滚。】

朴有天拽着门把的手没有松开才站稳，一伸手抓住金俊秀的衣领子，猛地一把把人粗鲁的扥到近前来，两张脸近在咫尺，朴有天的鼻息都喷在了金俊秀的脸上，【人都是我的了，还有什么我不能看。】声音很轻却一个字一个字击垮着金俊秀所有的骄傲。

要问朴有天为什么要费心思救金俊秀。其实他也无法说清道明给个究竟。

或许是长期假面的官场生活太压抑，雷厉风行的真实的敢作敢当的金俊秀给了他一种发泄感。

或许是这一只狂傲不羁的野兽引起了他的浓厚的征服欲。

又或许只是因为自己是gay，恰好遇上了对胃口的猎物。

可能...三者都有吧。

当天的晚餐上管家要给金俊秀换碟子，却半天都没有找到合适的称呼。

朴有天用叉子往嘴里送了一块牛排，善解人意又优雅的开口，“叫他俊秀，他和你们一样...”接着拿起红酒小嘬一口，补上了后半句，“都要叫我主人。”

牛排含在嘴里，金俊秀的腮帮子鼓着，牙齿却好像要咬碎了似的狠狠的挤压着。

 

第二天清晨，依旧是丰富的早餐，只有一副碗筷。

安静的吃完早饭，金俊秀并没有插碟就坐在沙发上。  
一个小时过去了，金俊秀看看手腕上的表。看着看着，鼻子里就发出了一声嗤笑。

也对，他就算出来了大概也不会回这里。想着金俊秀抽出一根烟叼在嘴上点燃，吞吐几口，夹在手上。他家里还有个才貌双全的娇妻，事业上感情上怎么算都是女人优先。

而自己算个屁啊。

不过就是他养在别墅里的小猫小狗。

狠狠的抽了口烟。笑的又有些不屑。

烟圈一个一个在空气里上升着消散着，他打开电视。

那是一个本地的新闻频道，屏幕上朴有天的照片赫然占了一半的屏幕。

【高官朴有天涉嫌杀人受贿等案件 将面临多项罪名指控】。

金俊秀看着大字幕眉头深深的锁了起来，嘴巴微张着。

出乎意料，不该如此，像一把铲子一下一下的戳进他的意识的土壤里，欲翻天覆地。

夹在手指缝里的烟结出长长的烟灰，顺着手指滚落，落在真皮沙发上烫出深深浅浅的痕迹。

似乎一瞬间所有认知都被推翻，措手不及。大抵人都是如此，理所应当认为强者从来不会输永远不会失手，不需要担心，不需要保护。

 

宾利车的后座很宽敞，金俊秀靠在椅背上手肘抵在车门的浮台上，手指弯曲着顶着唇。他带着墨镜，若有所思看着窗外。

上一回坐这车是和朴有天一起出国旅行的时候。

将近三十年里，金俊秀第一次出国。但身份证护照金俊秀都没有，好在朴有天手眼通天，弄到了。

在机场，海关的官儿把护照给送来，对朴有天笑脸相迎点头哈腰的样子看在金俊秀眼里活像一条哈巴狗。

【朴局长，这是....？】处长看向站在朴有天身旁的金俊秀。

朴有天笑的亲切，月牙形的弯起的眼睛亮晶晶的看向金俊秀，【兄弟。】

【啊，怪不得两位长得有些像。】处长装作了然的附和着，【都是一表人才啊。】

朴有天爽朗的笑了两声，伸长了手臂绕过金俊秀的脖子一把将人拉过来，仔细端详着金俊秀的脸，媚眼如丝，含着意味不明的笑，慵懒的问着【像吗？】看不出是问谁的。

金俊秀与朴有天相处的日子不短了，碍于外人，金俊秀即使着实想一把推开朴有天靠的太近的脸和身体也是忍住了，退而求其次的把挂在T恤领子上的墨镜给带上了转开了头。

朴有天一直包容并享受着他的冷傲，不怒反笑，揽着金俊秀肩膀的手依旧没放下。

盯着金俊秀线条分明的侧脸，看着他锋利的下颌线，凑过去嘴巴一张一合用仅有两个人能听到的音量吐出几个字，【夫妻相。】

笑的玩味，几分逗弄的意思。

金俊秀回过头，隔着墨镜狠狠的瞪着他，简单粗暴的回敬他一个字【滚！】

 

而这一回，再次乘这辆车确实去冷森森的收押所看朴有天。

那几个身材魁梧的黑西装来到别墅的时候，金俊秀已经换好了衣服坐在沙发上。一套休闲款的西装，舒服又体面，柔软的头发随意顺势耷拉着，依旧像二十出头的少年。

要去见他一面，无论如何。看到新闻的那一刹那，这种冲动淹没了所有头绪一股脑冲了出来。

但换好衣服后，走下楼梯的脚步却一步比一步缓慢，他发现自己根本不知道朴有天被关押在哪里。

金俊秀并不知道这群黑西装什么来头，但他认识那辆宾利。

他心知自己的身份就是埋地三尺的秘密，被挖出来势必会害死自己。但金俊秀心底强烈的想要赌这一把。

沿途路过的下山的风景很漂亮，看不完的绿树红花，此刻却无法入了看客的眼。金俊秀的脸上依旧无风无浪，平静如水，这其中几分忐忑也只有他自己掂量得清。

 

铁门响了几声，金俊秀看着朴有天被带出来，手铐拷在他手上闪着冷冽的银光，因为金属的碰撞手腕上有些淤血的痕迹。

从未见过，朴有天如此苍白的带着胡茬的脸。他从来都是得体又高贵优雅的站在人前。仅仅一天左右竟沦落不堪。

好在他还笑的出来。和煦又温暖的笑，半真半假。

金俊秀斜靠在椅背上坐在凳子里翘着二郎腿，他不说话只是冷静的、面无表情的看着这个苍白的男人。

【呵】朴有天轻笑着发出一个拟声词【过的怎么样？】

口气轻描淡写的就像在咖啡厅遇见老朋友一样。

【恩。】金俊秀以生硬的口吻答着【你呢？】

从朴有天的角度看来，金俊秀依旧拽的不可一世。和当初初遇时冷傲的小野兽一样。

但又不太一样，是什么变了呢，他心里能感知，却无法与他人言。

恩，只有他一个人知道，只属于他们两个人的秘密。

【里面的日子不比外面，总归还过得去】停顿了一下，朴有天低着头看着自己垂在腿上的手说【我昨天被带走的时候就猜到我这次逃不掉了。】

金俊秀的喉结翻动了几面，抬了下下巴，安静的接待室里，他突然深沉的鼻息声有些明显。不自然的动了几下身子，从上衣口袋掏出烟盒，叼了一支烟点燃，烟雾在室内升腾着。

金俊秀的眼眸下垂着，不说话。朴有天敲敲桌子，眼睛盯着他嘴上叼着的香烟，下巴扬了扬，金俊秀猛吸了一口，了然的探过身去把这半截烟递到朴有天嘴边。

重新靠回椅背上，金俊秀问【律师怎么说？】

【那个检察官钉死我了，一定是上面有人想要弄死我，动了大手笔。律师说的很委婉，我就把身后事趁活着处理好就行了。】朴有天吞云吐雾着，掸掸烟灰，烟雾里他的脸笑的邪魅。

然后他扬起脸看着金俊秀，笑容不变，【你很快就自由了，等我死了。.】

金俊秀的脸像一潭平静的湖水让人猜不透。

【你的新身份我进来之前已经准备好了，之后律师会交给你，其他细节的以后让律师给你说，别忘了谢谢老子就好。好好过日子，逢年过节给老子上点香，也不枉费我养你这么久。】朴有天一挑眉，一边的嘴角高昂。

这种撕裂面具的、雅痞的样子或许只有金俊秀见过。

金俊秀的身体向前倾着，带着有些阴狠的气质，他眼下微微眯起，【朴有天，现在你的命在老子手里，老子不让你死你他妈敢死老子就把你分尸！永远别想安宁！】平静却寒冷的语气。

 

出了收押所，灼眼的阳光投射下来，金俊秀着实觉得烦躁。

宾利按照原路返回山上，金俊秀一路想着朴有天的话，不自觉咬着唇。

新的领导人上任，党同伐异是每一代的固定戏码，无论是大刀阔斧还是于无声处，朴有天只是站错队了。被拉下来的朴有天的手不干净，但被扶上去的人手也不干净。

被咬紧的下唇有些疼痛。

金俊秀思考着自己能做什么，可事实上，金俊秀好像什么都做不了。

被朴有天放在山上的几年，他不认识任何世俗里的风云人物，几乎没有几个人知道他还活着。

可若朴有天死了，金俊秀就自由了，这不是应该庆幸吗？

没错，朴有天似乎是以践踏他的高傲为乐趣的。

像养在院子里的宠物，十天半个月想起来就去逗弄一把。

而他在家与妻子相敬如宾，公共场所出双入对大秀恩爱，却偶尔又像猫一样来自己这里偷腥。

第一次的时候，朴有天喝的酩酊大醉，把金俊秀拦腰扛起一把扔在床上，顺势压过来，金俊秀一拳就冲朴有天脸上招呼过去，朴有天结结实实的挨了一下，颧骨上火辣辣的透骨的疼，紧接着又是第二拳。这次朴有天顺势抓住他的手腕将他双手用领带绑在床头。

金俊秀用力一面扯着床头被打成死结的领带一面踢着腿进行反抗，就像被放在案板上的鱼，无谓的翻腾着。

朴有天抓住他的脚踝一把把宽松的牛仔裤扯掉，强行分开他的双腿，金俊秀嘶吼着，叫骂着【朴有天卧槽你妈！】

【你他妈就是个禽兽！】

【卧槽老子杀了你个王八羔子！】

【滚！放开！】

领带狠狠的勒着他的双手，深红的印子映在他的手腕上。

朴有天用腿压住金俊秀的大腿，胯根的疼痛让金俊秀忍不住昂起头痛叫出声。

他进入的时候，金俊秀被压在他和床之间，双手紧紧的攥着床单，骨节发白，身体忍不住的颤抖。疼痛，撕裂的疼痛。野蛮粗鲁的一下一下撞击摧毁着金俊秀的高傲的自尊。

次日清醒过来的时候，朴有天已经不在房里了。

金俊秀赤裸的趴在床上只有薄薄的单子裹着身子，他呆滞的看着窗外青白色的天，眼睛里是一潭死水。

然后刚刚上楼的朴有天听到了瓷器落地的炸裂声。

慌忙推开房门。床头的花瓶碎了，金俊秀正从地上捡起一片碎片，眼见就要放在脖子上。

朴有天三两步跳过去，一把抓住金俊秀的手，金俊秀的脖颈上已经出现了血痕。

佣人也听到动静也跟着跑上来，朴有天沉着声音呵道，【都下去，这没你们的事，拿着医药箱等着！】

管家把门带上，朴有天和表情冷毅却面如死灰的金俊秀对峙着，【放开！】，朴有天的声音也冷了下来。

金俊秀直直的盯着他，像一只濒临发疯的野兽，恨不得用眼神在朴有天脸上穿两个洞的架势，满满的恨，眼眶赤红色。

【我让你放开！】朴有天不耐烦的又狠狠的重复一遍。

【滚！】金俊秀牟着全身的力吐出一个字，一夜的咒骂与痛叫，他的嗓子已经哑的不像话。

朴有天猛地一使劲把他抵在脖子上的拿瓷片的手扯开，一巴掌带着风扇在了金俊秀的脸上，【你他妈要死别死在老子家里，瞧瞧你那点出息！】

把他的手掰开拿出瓷片扔在墙角，朴有天转身就走。

金俊秀被朴有天扇的无力地偏在枕头里，一夜云雨，全身都好似散架了一般虚弱着，而他脖子上的伤口依旧冒着血，染红了白色柔软的枕头。

 

金俊秀摸摸脖颈上的疤，那时朴有天的那句【瞧瞧你那点出息】着实冲击到了金俊秀。

像被强上了之后要自杀小娘们一样。

金俊秀也觉得麻木了，认清了，朴有天把他捞出来的那一天他就已经比朴有天低一等，本应像仆人一样卑躬屈膝的。即使他可以和朴有天同桌用餐。

就算他认清了，可小野兽即使被扒了牙却依旧有着狂野的兽性，依旧狂傲冷峻着。

 

金俊秀回到别墅时，电视上出现的是朴有天的妻子，那女人看起来苍老了不少，头发随意扎着，几缕散落，在记者堆里挤着往外走，闪光灯闪作一片。

这个女人是有政治背景的名门闺秀，学历高品位佳气质也好，举止端庄谈吐大方，好像占了世界上所有的好。

金俊秀叼着烟冷眼看着。

此时门铃响了，金俊秀起身去开。门外的女人与刚才电视上的装扮都没变。

简单的T恤，松散的头发，几缕还垂在脸上，面色有些发黄，眼圈发乌眼眶却是猩红的。

女人看到他，憔悴的脸上还是有几分惊讶，转而又是讥讽【果然养了个小王八羔子！】

金俊秀居高临下的瞟了她一眼，并没有计较，和女人打嘴炮永远都是浪费时间，尤其他这样不善言辞的。

两人分坐在两个沙发上，女人开口问道【烟还有吗？】

金俊秀把烟盒推给她，她熟练的点上，仰头吐出烟圈。

曾在杂志上看过这个女人，金俊秀记得当时的杂志写的内容是温文尔雅，举止端庄。

女人从金俊秀的眼神里看出了名堂，眯着眼睛嘲讽的看着他，哼了一声【跟着朴有天那么久，高高在上的政治圈里双面人的规则还没看透吗？】

女人夹着烟的手指很漂亮，无名指还带着婚戒。

【朴有天被收押了你还不快走？】女人问他。

听到这话，想必女人并没有摸清底细，只是朴有天被捕后知道了自己的存在。

【你有办法救朴有天吗？】金俊秀没有回答他。

【我把他捞出来让你们继续偷情？】

金俊秀自嘲的笑了一声百口莫辩。

【政客和商人一样也是看利益的，我此刻选择沉默，才是明哲保身。】女人高昂着头猛吸一口缓缓吐出烟圈，脸上挂着的表情尤为凸显高贵。

金俊秀不禁冷笑一声，戳穿这蹩脚的假话，【那你此刻为何找我？不是因该早早回娘家做好公关吗？】

女人转过头来眼里带着被看穿的恼怒。

金俊秀与朴有天一次都不曾谈及这个女人。金俊秀不了解她，但现下看来女人应该是很爱朴有天。

金俊秀了然，以痞气为掩护开口道，【能救朴有天的只有你，你救他算他欠你一个人情，最好倒是你借着这个由头让他把我也给放了，你们两个双宿双栖皆大欢喜，你不救他，我也就自由了。于我都无关紧要。】

说罢，他自然的带着轻松的表情走上楼梯进了自己的房间。贴着房门听着，不一会儿，他听到了大门开关的声音，才长长的舒了一口气。

他跟朴有天就学到了这些骗人的把式。

 

次日早晨，金俊秀起得格外早，这一夜睡得很轻，窗外树叶沙沙作响的声音就让他醒了好几次。

他在门口长长的伸着懒腰，院子里的花花草草还带着露水。

这些花花草草在他来别墅之前就已经有了，都是朴有天亲自挑选的，他不在的时候管家帮他打理。

想起有一次，朴有天蹲在院子里剪着金桔树的枝杈，他穿着简单的纯白T恤，金俊秀走出门口就看到这样的场景。

朴有天看到他挑眉笑了笑，招招手让他过来。金俊秀瞥了他一眼就看向别处了。

他这么别扭，朴有天也是习以为常了，一拍膝盖站起来把他拽过来，两个人蹲在地上。

朴有天给他一把剪刀说【你试试。】

金俊秀看看剪刀，看看金桔树，兴趣缺缺的随便挑了一处就要上去剪，朴有天一巴掌就拍在他的手背上【瞎剪！】

【修剪花枝要讲究造型】朴有天转转花盆，【喏，剪这里。】

朴有天握着金俊秀拿着剪刀的手，把剪子放在多余的枝杈处，然后松开。

金俊秀动动手把它剪掉。

朴有天眉眼笑开，在金俊秀的头上摸了一把，拨拉了几下他柔软的头发，【真乖。】

金俊秀撇嘴，瞪了朴有天一眼，有几分抗议的意思，剪子直接扔在了一边，进屋去了。

 

而如今，人去楼空，管家和佣人或许是见朴有天势衰都早早接二连三的请辞了，花草无人照料，早已枯黄零落。

金俊秀也任由它去了。

 

时间好像过的越来越快了，有时候猛地，好像心脏被狠狠的集中一般，那一瞬间特别心慌。

金俊秀经常在院子里的长凳上一坐一下午，中午的艳阳和下午的夕阳。

或是窝在沙发里，腿翘在茶几上，开着电视叼着烟一根又一根。

偶尔脑子里蹦出那天自己说不许朴有天死的话，将脸埋在手掌里苦笑着。

自己？如今？凭什么！

 

5月15日，检察院公诉开庭的日子。

金俊秀早早就换好了一身西装，那是朴有天的，车库里有一辆悍马，钥匙在朴有天的书房里。

金俊秀很多年没有开过车，不熟练却敢于猛踩油门与急刹车，横冲直撞的飞驰穿梭。

法庭上，他在旁听席挑了一个不起眼的靠后的位置，而朴有天的妻子在第一排，黑色的裙子，黑色的高跟鞋，黑色的披肩，凝重而深刻。

金俊秀只能看到她的后脑勺，上次见时一头华发还是乌黑浓密，此时觉得稀薄了不少，后脑勺突兀的裸露出大块头皮。

漫长的开庭宣誓，金俊秀听得昏昏欲睡，他陷在柔软的椅子里，直到朴有天出现在被告席上。

那个男人尽量的保持着优雅得体，看起来头发好好梳理过，撇在一边，胡茬也剃过，只是憔悴了一点。

朴有天没有请律师出庭独自站在被告席上，检察官列出的罪责，他都没有进行辩驳。一场审判无惊无险，顺利的出乎意料。

可这每一句承认，每拉近一段进度，都一把一把的抓着旁听席里某些人的心，一点点捏碎一道道防线。

全体起立，法官宣判完，朴有天的妻子在这寂静无声的时刻发出了尖利的悲鸣，女人独有的尖利的嗓子嚷着什么却字字不成句不成声，她凄厉的哭着喊着，不像金俊秀见过的那个和朴有天一样高贵优雅的女人，而现在她泣不成声的瘫坐在地上扒着栏杆哭的撕心裂肺。

无数闪光灯对准着她。

朴有天即将被带下法庭，他看着女人的眼里有歉意。然后转而有看向在后方的金俊秀。

他冲他笑了，像是安慰，像是释然，眯起的眼睛里有光亮，像一片星星散落天际。

金俊秀抱着臂和他对视着，他笑的那一刻，很真诚，像个单纯的孩子一样。金俊秀觉得自己的心在颤，生怕下一刻自己心中有什么会失控，然后他移开了脸，抿着唇，留给朴有天一个冷毅的侧脸。

全场记者的闪光灯闪烁的频率减小了，金俊秀回过头，朴有天已经不见了。

狠狠的闭了下有些酸涩的眼睛，他走下去把跌坐在地上哭泣的女人架起来。

那女人走路都有些飘忽，该死的高跟鞋崴来崴去，整个人挂在金俊秀身上，靠他拖着扶着走出了法院。

这个可怜的女人日日夜夜筹划着对策，东奔西走无数次碰壁，无数次哀求与迎合终是没有任何作用，也没有落下任何怜悯。

把女人塞上出租车，给了车费。金俊秀蹲在路边点了一支烟。

脸上是长久以来固有的冷静，猜不透他心里在想什么。

人来人往，车水马龙，世界永不停息的运转着，所有从面前经过的人都是行色匆匆，没有人肯停下来听听你的心里话，没有人肯停下来分担你胸中的苦楚。无论你多么苦痛，世界依旧无可阻碍的、冷漠的运转着。

 

回去的路上，金俊秀全速的开着那辆彪悍的悍马在山路上飞驰着。

他单手扶着方向盘，另一只手顶在车窗框上支着头。

脑子里掠过的是一些不起眼的小事。他从没想过他会记住，如此细微；但此时回忆起来却着实清晰。

今年年三十儿的时候，金俊秀歪在沙发里躺着，电视播着热闹祥和的春节晚会，门锁被打开的时候，金俊秀觉得奇怪，本能的警惕着，一抬头却看到朴有天，头发上睫毛上沾着雪花，一手提着速冻饺子一手提着一只烤鸭，带着雪化了的湿漉漉的水滴。

他正用脚一勾，试着关着门，冲金俊秀嚷嚷着，“傻看什么，还不过来帮忙。”

过年的时候管家和佣人也放假了，别墅里只有金俊秀。年年都如此，山下一片热闹温暖的团员节，山上他却冷的像是掉进了无人问津的冰窖。

金俊秀开着车想着，愈发觉得奇怪，不自觉眉头缩成了个大疙瘩。从开始，便从没有过，朴有天从前从不会在过年这段期间出现在别墅里，偏偏今年...金俊秀抗拒着一切试图把自己陷入自作多情的卑微境地，但..朴有天去年第一次被传唤是在9月，之后真是太奇怪了，在别墅出现的频率变得频繁了，常常第一天睡去第二天醒来朴有天还在，甚至会带金俊秀一起去登山，去闹市区里逛上几圈。

或许他早就知道...

随即这个念头又被打消，金俊秀从鼻子里挤出不屑的哼声，油门又踩的深了一些。

别做梦了，朴有天如此高高在上，你却不过是他想起来便摆弄两下的小猫小狗，何以言爱！

回到别墅，金俊秀只觉得喉咙紧的厉害，慌忙的找着水喝。

拿着杯子灌了一口，却又觉得喉咙紧的咽不下去，有什么东西顶在那里。他甚至有些喘不上气，整张脸通红着。最后本能的猛地一弯腰，吐了出来，水在地板上飞溅，他的身体不可抑制的颤抖着，脖子上与额头上的青筋暴凸出着，脑子里回荡着方才庭审中法官庄严而肃穆的声音【死口刑！】

 

昨晚睡在了沙发上，金俊秀觉得隐隐的腰酸背疼。

山里的空气总是清新的让人有一种接受洗礼的神圣感。

他在门口舒展了下身体伸了伸懒腰，却看到了有个西装革履有些微胖的中年男人从一辆停在大门口的墨绿色凌志车上下来，夹着公文包对金俊秀鞠了一躬。

金俊秀缓缓放下手臂。

没记错的话，这是朴有天的律师。

 

坐在沙发上，律师拿出了几个文件。

【这是朴有天先生委托我转交给您的】律师把一张卡和一份明细推到金俊秀面前【这是朴有天先生利用私人保险做的隐藏账户，今年三月开始成功以您的名义作为私人账户存在，截止到朴有天先生被批捕的那天，账户余额1325,6102,5000，这是明细您可以进行核查。朴有天先生也嘱咐了，接不接受选择权在您，这个账户很安全，如果您接受请在这签字。】

金俊秀有些呆滞的看着那一串数字，没有作答。

律师继续拿出一张身份证与一本护照【护照和身份证以及这一封信也是朴先生委托我交给您的，同时也让我转达给您，说这个身份具有完整性，从出生记录开始都完美无缺，您可以放心。】

突然的，金俊秀一把抽起账单明细和身份证护照，急迫的翻看着。

他的胸口像是挨了狠狠的一锤子一样，从前胸疼到了后背。那张明细是从去年9月底开始记录的，而身份证和护照是10月的生效日期。

金俊秀苦笑着闭上了眼睛，紧紧地攥着手里的文件。

可笑，真是太可笑了。

早就猜到了不是吗？是的，却不愿意相信。

为什么不愿意相信他是爱你的？因为自尊，因为害怕是我自作多情。

朴有天都要死了，他死了还会有人在意你的自尊吗？不会有了，没有了。

可他连一句爱我都不曾说过，酒后，床上，玩笑，一次都没有过..

那么，你们几年大把的时间都拿来干什么了？大概..互相伤害吧。

...

金俊秀耐着心性撕开那封信，信上寥寥几个字【离开这里，重新开始。脾气不要太大，惹麻烦了，没人捞你。】

【金俊秀先生，这账户您.....】

【我签。】

 

朴有天死刑的执行日，别墅门前停了三辆Jeep，金俊秀叼着烟把悍马从车库里倒出来，下了车和站在路边抽烟的男人交谈着。

【东西呢？】金俊秀问道。

男人递给他一个黑袋子。金俊秀打开看看，叼着烟勾着下巴笑着，【不错嘛。】

男人吐出一口烟，居高临下的瞟着相比之下有些瘦小的金俊秀，【做好准备了？不会后悔？】

金俊秀用手指把叼在嘴上的拿下来，掸掸烟灰转身往车上走，抛出一句【少他妈废话！】

4辆车依次沿着山路开走，只听身后轰的一声冲天的爆炸声，行驶在路上的车子都跟着有些滑轮，左摇右晃。

后视镜中，身后是火光冲天。

那栋别墅俨然变成了一个巨大的火球，断壁残垣，支离破碎，燃烧着，毁灭着。

金俊秀听着这震天的炸裂声，眯着眼睛陶醉的和着节奏摇晃了晃头，像是享受着一曲美妙的乐章。

预备铃作响，序幕拉开，金俊秀开始了一场豪赌。

赌他和朴有天究竟是牵着手亡命天涯还是拥抱着入地狱猖獗。

Heaven,forever. Hell,together.

 

铁盒子一样的警车一行正往法场开去。经过后山时，前后冲出两辆车分别撞翻了首尾两辆警车。

金俊秀的悍马横在最前面。他手里的枪对准了被剩下的那辆车的司机，另一辆JEEP上下来四个人拿着狙击枪对准了车上的武警。然后毫无犹豫的没有给予任何反击的空当进行了狙杀。

朴有天被两个武警夹在中间，透过挡风玻璃惊讶的看着悍马驾驶座上的金俊秀，皱着眉，有几分责怪

他心知，金俊秀不该趟这趟有来无回的浑水，无路可退。

金俊秀下车，打开警车一侧的车门，一把就把心口还冒血的武警拽下来，扶着车门向朴有天伸出了手，【下来。】

他在等着朴有天回应。

朴有天定定的看着他，百般不舍他飞蛾扑火，却木已成舟，他从金俊秀的眼中看到了一种心意相通，了然了，然后勾起了一抹邪笑。两个亡命之徒，此时最相配。

他手上带着手铐不能牵他的手，只好就一点一点挪下车。

带着消音器的枪正在扫清被撞翻的两辆车里的活口。武警毕竟是专业化程度高的队伍，还活着的战士进行着反击。

原本执法的车上都装有定位，在某一地点停车超过五分钟就会有警戒联络，甚至警力支援，而现在枪声一响，大批警察赶到也只是分秒的事。

金俊秀把朴有天拽在身后，抬手开枪将几个威胁较大的警员干掉，然后拽起他的手臂向着悍马的方向奔跑着。

金俊秀一边射击一边跑着，朴有天被他拽着，脸上却笑的好像参加茶话会一样悠闲，【这些人都拿来的啊？】

他指的是Jeep车上下来的人。

金俊秀提着一百二十分警惕寻找掩体，躲避枪林弹雨又伺机还击，【私人雇佣兵！】

朴有天嗤笑一声，想也知道他用的是朴有天留给他的那笔钱。朴有天看着金俊秀的后脑勺，笑骂道【败家玩意儿！】

果不其然刑场方向来了援兵，金俊秀大呵一声【上车！】狠拽了一把朴有天，一关车门一脚油门踩到底就冲了出去，身后的枪声还在响。

禁区都有门哨，异情警报早就拉响，岗哨处早就多站了一排武警停了好几辆警车，金俊秀目视前方，脸上透着浓重的嗜血气息，他越是冷静越是疯狂，【带好安全带！】

油门又往下踩了几分，仪表盘上的指针嗖的摆到了最左边，加速直接冲撞过去。

巨大的撞击声，朴有天觉得自己的脖子快要折了。挡风玻璃右上部呈放射状的有些酥洞了，有些碎玻璃茬子飞了出来，车子从障碍里横冲直撞出来在公路上打着个转，险些撞破隔离带掉下公路去，金俊秀死死的抓着方向盘掉正位置，一刻都不耽搁的前方直行冲了出去。

朴有天双手顶着airbag，看着金俊秀笑的轻松，叹道【疯了..疯了..】

金俊秀抽不出空来瞥他一眼，那辆悍马仗着壳子硬把岗哨安全亭都撞烂了，现在也是七零八落，都能听见保险杠嗬啷啷的摇晃声，有些玻璃渣子飞出来的时候擦伤了他的脸甚至有些埋进了他的皮肤，留下红色的细小的伤口【你他妈现在先别给老子废话！】

车行驶到一个三岔口，眼看对面有一行几辆警车行驶过来，金俊秀松了几分油门，一个转弯甩尾，尾巴撞在了头一辆警车的车头，那辆警车打横过来，第二辆警车猝不及防的撞了上去，一连逼停了三辆。

可每一个路口都好像能窜出警车，朴有天摸到金俊秀腰间，抽出一把手枪，探出头去向后射击着，没两枪就觉得力不从心，手铐太碍事了。

【妈的！】朴有天骂道。

金俊秀了然的拿枪对准他的手铐，朴有天把手铐链子撑展，金俊秀目测了一眼位置，单手扶着方向盘，duang duang两枪，链子就断了。

被警车围堵的左拐右拐横冲直撞，最后被逼到老城区，哪里都是窄路小巷，金俊秀一个急刹车停在了路口，喘着粗气。

【下车！】朴有天喊道。

两个人打开车门，朴有天拉起金俊秀的手开始奔跑。

没跑出两条巷子就遇到了警察，好在数量不是太多，避免枪声暴露位置，直接选择了近距离肉搏。

金俊秀出手依旧狠毒，短匕首挥舞几下就见血，朴有天仗着自己手腕上坚硬的铐子，杀伤力直线上升。

人数占少数，两人脸上多少有些挂彩，金俊秀的左颧骨位置已经肿了起来。

当他把勒着朴有天脖子的条子一刀封喉的时候这场战斗才结束，大动脉血都溅到了朴有天的脸上。

匕首上还滴着血，金俊秀已见疲态，朴有天也急促的喘着。将坐在地上的朴有天拉起来，朴有天撞在他怀里，短暂的拥抱着他，鼻息喷在金俊秀裸露出来的颈间，如此可贵又绝望的温存。

白色的衬衣上染着鲜血和尘土，撕扯的痕迹清晰可见，伤痕累累，血迹斑斑。

两个人狼狈又疲惫的奔跑着。

曲折的巷子四通八达，四处都会冒出条子似的，朴有天唠叨着，【妈的，跟他妈地鼠一样打不完】。

两人麻木的看到警徽就会开枪射击，直到弹夹里一颗子弹都不剩。

提着空枪跑到一个岔路口，朴有天摆摆手说【不跑了，跑不动了。】

两个人贴着墙根喘着粗气坐下，肩并着肩，朴有天看看旁边沁着汗的金俊秀，汗水和血水混在一起打湿他的白衬衫，贴着他起伏的胸膛，轮廓若隐若现，很是性感，像极了一件艺术品。

他侧脸的轮廓很好看，朴有天看着，笑的淡然又满足，【真是疯了你了..我..却是值了】他拍拍金俊秀的折起的大腿。

金俊秀头一仰，靠着墙，侧过头，眼尾挑着，难得有几分温柔的韵味，瞧了他一眼，笑了，眼中，神态里，写尽了无怨无悔。

他从口袋里摸出烟盒，抽出一根叼在嘴上点燃，朴有天也跟着抽出了一支，手臂绕过金俊秀的脖子，揽着他的脖子把人拉过来，头抵着头，两只烟也抵着，借着火引燃了。

两个人的脸近在咫尺，烟雾升腾着。隔着这朦胧的烟雾，两个人对视着。

末日时光里，没机会千言万语的，诉不尽的，都包裹在这一个坦诚相见的对视里。

爱吗？很爱。

为什么不早些讲？那你又为什么不讲？

害怕吗？有点。

难过吗？有点。

后悔吗？从不。

紧接着，猛地，朴有天夹着烟的手，一把扯掉金俊秀嘴上叼着的烟摔在地上，狠狠的吻过去，侵略性的，掠城夺池却又倾尽所有的，同一款烟草味在两个人的口腔里来回冲撞着。他紧紧扣着金俊秀的背，拥着他。金俊秀也放肆的回吻着，两个人的唇纠缠在一起，粗鲁的，野蛮的。甚至是撕咬着，口腔里开始弥漫着一股血腥味，那是种绝望，不舍，却无悔的味道。

喘着粗气，朴有天松开金俊秀，他说【够本儿了，我够本儿了。】

巷子口的拐角里大喇叭开始喊话了。拿着喇叭的人声音干瘪【快投降吧！你们逃不出去的！】

【不要再做无谓的挣扎了！】

朴有天冷笑一声【真他妈烦！】说着，深吸了一口烟，弹弹烟灰。

【再不投降我们就冲进去了！】

朴有天偏过头去看看岔口，又回头看看金俊秀，金俊秀依旧很平静。

他问金俊秀，【那个围墙高吗？】

他指的是这条死胡同尽头的那座墙。

金俊秀看了看说，【不高。】

朴有天笑了笑，又吸了一口烟。

他凑到金俊秀耳边声音低沉又迅速的说了一句话【你已经浪费了老子的钱，就别再浪费老子的命了！快走！】不等金俊秀反应过来，朴有天就用手指将烟头碾灭冲了出去，金俊秀倾过身去要捉住他，却只抓住了空气。

跪在地上，金俊秀茫然又惊恐的看着朴有天站在阳光四面投射的敞亮的岔口里，面前是几十米开外真枪核弹的武警部队。

这种恐惧太过真实，避无可避，一瞬间击溃金俊秀长久保持着的冷静。

【放下枪！手放头上！蹲下!】大喇叭里喊着。

朴有天用余光撇撇金俊秀，见他跪在地上，呆滞又惊恐，像一只受了惊的猫咪一样，难得的柔弱、惹人怜爱。

朴有天用口型告诉他【走啊！】

那一群武装部队开始一步一步的向前挺进，朴有天举起了枪。

前进的条子暂停下来。

金俊秀瞬间感觉被卡住了脖子，瞪大了眼睛。仿佛能预料到下一刻要发生的，他脸上写满了急迫与悲怆，那是一种无法嘶喊出声的鸣响，在心里炸响一片。他气急的想要朴有天放下枪，撕心裂肺的想要他回来，挖心掏肺的阻止这即将到来的离别，心脏好像要崩坏了似的沉重却不可遏制的极速跳动着，气管像挤压在一起了似的，疼痛，这一刻骤然爆发的疼痛，我们什么都来不及做，只能眼睁睁的看着它发生。

那一秒世界是寂静无声的，数不清的子弹穿过了朴有天的身体，穿过了金俊秀刚刚停靠过的胸膛。

血珠在空中画着弧线，聚在一起，飘忽，落下。

朴有天倒在地上，眼睛依旧看着金俊秀的位置，只是一动不动了，鲜血从他的身下流出来在地面上汇成一滩。

金俊秀跪在地上，只是一瞬间这个高傲的人圆睁的眼睛里就汇满了眼泪，争先恐后噼里啪啦的砸了下来。

砸在地上溅起细微的尘土，就像今天现在这一时刻一样，有人离开了，而如此大世界却不为所动，依旧车水马龙，只有那些告别着的尘埃彼此分别着，独自承受着这毁灭的悲痛。

他的嘴僵硬的半张着，身体一下一下的向前倾着，终于他发出了声响，是一声一声压抑的高低不平不能成句的单音节【啊】组成的悲鸣，像动物一样，原始却深刻。

每一声悲鸣都好似刮着心、磨着肺、肝肠寸断似的。他试图压制却又招致更猛烈的反扑，整个人似乎都要支离破碎。

金俊秀跪着爬了过去。

颤抖的手抚上朴有天的脸，可地上躺着的人却没有任何回应。

明明刚刚还与自己拥抱着亲吻着奔跑着。

明明他的手臂方才还是有力度的。

此刻躺在地上的人却是软绵绵的。他软软的爱人啊。

想狠狠的骂他，金俊秀心里埋怨他啊，可他已经不肯听了，已经不肯讲话了，连虚伪的笑也不肯了。

而自己，也不能在挤不出一个字了。

金俊秀的眼泪接二连三的砸在朴有天的脸上。

他的手拂过朴有天的眼睛，将他的眼阖上，拥他入怀。那些伤口依旧淌着血，附着在金俊秀的白衬衣上，画出血腥的图腾。

【老子来就他妈是陪你一起下地狱的，还让我往哪跑啊。】

金俊秀挂满血与泪、带着伤的脸勾起一边嘴角邪笑着，抬头扫视着持枪团团围住他的武警。正有人上前准备分开他和朴有天并逮捕，可随即就听到了锐器撕裂肉体的声音。

他看到金俊秀的身体勾了起来，一下一下的抽搐着，大量的鲜血从口中涌出。

金俊秀硬生生的准确的把刀子插进了自己的心脏。

他向后倒去，躺在烈日照耀的地上抽搐了几下，便再无声息了。

两人身下淌出的血在地上汇成一片。

 

【RMBnews新闻播报，今日晨时9点钟，发生劫囚的恶劣事件，本月被判执行死刑的前xxx部长朴有天在乘车前往刑场的途中被劫，至11时，主谋落网当场毙命，而共谋帮凶扔在逃窜，据警方调查，共犯皆为私人雇佣兵...】


End file.
